mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Washouts/@comment-3292369-20180819053618/@comment-3292369-20180819190159
The claim that her behavior was not antagonist is incorrect, case on point: " :Scootaloo: Wow. That sure is... :Lightning Dust: Dangerous? Nah! Well, maybe a little. :Scootaloo: Has anypony tested it before? :Lightning Dust: Where's the fun in that? :Scootaloo: gulps :stretching :Scootaloo: There's m-more?! :Lightning Dust: You're not thinking of backing out, are you? :Scootaloo: No! I'm just thinking about drinking through straws. :Lightning Dust: Are you the president of my fan club or not? :Scootaloo: Of course! It's just— :Lightning Dust: You wouldn't wanna get impeached for dishonoring my wishes, would you? :Scootaloo: I... Is that a thing? :Lightning Dust: Light it up! :roaring :Scootaloo: Okay. Now I am thinking about backing out. :Lightning Dust: Too late! " Here she deliberately puts Scootaloo's life in danger, bullies her, and then uses force to ensure she continues the stunt against her will. That's pretty directly antagonistic. How does it matter that she didn't force Scootaloo to join when she forced her to perform? Also, Lightning Dust manipulated Scootaloo into joining, her intentions were not in Scootaloo's favor, and any sane character who cares about the wellbeing of others wouldn't let Scootaloo perform, which should include the leader of the stunt team. In many ways what Lightning Dust is worse than your typical antagonist. And she DOES harbor a grudge against Rainbow Dash, she's was just hiding it earlier. First, there is easy to see antagonism between Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash in many of their interactions, emphasized by facial expressions and vocal tone. This scene is one where it was particularly clear: " :Rainbow Dash: You haven't seen Scootaloo, have you? :Lightning Dust: Ohhhh, isn't she that pony that used to respect you? :Rainbow Dash: growls I'd appreciate you helping me find her so I could apologize for trying to make her quit liking you. :Lightning Dust: laughs Oh, I'm pretty sure she still likes us. :Rainbow Dash: gasps " More over, her final momements Lightning Dust declares that she is rivals for life with Rainbow Dash. That's an explicit declaration of antagonism. "She just only cared about her show, regardless of Scootaloo's well-being. That just makes her insensitive, not an antagonist." Flim and Flam only care about their buisiness, regardless of Applejack's wellbeing. That just makes them insensitive, not an antagonist. Not like that distinction even matters, as if you look at the literary definition of antagonist it's just any sort of opposition to the protagonist, intention has nothing to do with it as antagonists don't even need to be characters. I understand having slightly higher standards for the wiki as otherwise basically everyone would be an antagonist, but it's pretty clear that the writer's intent is for Lightning Dust to be in the same class over characters like Trixie, Gilda, Flim & Flam, and Iron Will based on how they are used across multiple episodes (as well as outright villainy in the comics). For practical reasons it would make most sense to lump those characters together with just discrimination based on whether they are reformed as it represents a change in characterization. If the defintion was written in the first place, it could be bent.